


Daddy's Home

by crackpairingprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Self-Indulgent, Subspace, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: "Tobio." A voice purred back to him. It was smooth and level like river stones, and it helped Tobio focus on something besides the dark. It was Suga. It was his Sir. "Daddy is running late, so we're going to play by ourselves for a bit, okay?"





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> We both know why you clicked on this. 
> 
> Enjoy this self indulgent filth.

It was dark, quiet. Silent, even. Every breath he took was loud to his own ears, a hurricane of air through his nares. 

It was also warm despite the obvious fact that he was naked on the bed. Or was it a couch? Futon? Tobio didn't remember. All he knew for sure was that he was tied spread eagle to it. Each tug on his restraints burned a little more, the rope rubbing smooth abrasions on his wrists and keeping his knees spread wide open.

Embarrassment rushed him. He was naked, blinded by thick fabric, and bound like a prisoner. But he couldn't be sure he was alone. There could be someone in there with him, watching him, seeing his bare body laid out so lewdly. 

The shame of it flooded him and he tried to close his legs, only to be met with another rough slide of rope and the groan he bit into his tongue. 

And then, it's not quiet anymore. All at once a door opened and then shut. The sharp sound of dress shoes on hardwood clacked towards Tobio and he almost whimpered.

"H-hello?" He hated the way his voice cracked and stuttered. He wasn't scared. He wasn't. Sure, his heart was beating too fast and his body felt rigid with anticipation, but he wasn't scared. At least, not until they spoke to him.

"Tobio." A voice purred back to him. It was smooth and level like river stones, and it helped Tobio focus on something besides the dark. It was Suga. It was his Sir. "Daddy is running late, so we're going to play by ourselves for a bit, okay?"

Tobio nodded, his body already responding to the words. His cock twitched at the thought of playing with Sir alone. Daddy never let Sir play with him. Sir was always too rough, too daring, and he often forgot his place. Even Sir answered to Daddy.

But Daddy wasn't there and Sir was never easy on Tobio, so he really should not have been surprised by the sharp sting to his inner thigh.

"Ah!"

"I asked you a question, Tobio."

Tobio whimpered at the back of his throat. His thigh stung, the crop Sir had picked was rough, but he wanted nothing more than for him to do it again. 

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir." Then came a soft touch over the sore spot, Sir's fingers tracing what was sure to be a red mark.

"Good slut. Mind your manners and I might let you cum tonight." Sir laughed and Tobio felt another sharp sting, this time right below his caged sac. "You're already so red. And your little baby cock can't even get hard in your cage. It doesn't take much with you, does it, Tobio?"

Tobio had learned his lesson about not answering. And if he played along well enough maybe Sir really would take off the cage and let him cum tonight. 

"No, Sir."

"And why is that, Tobio?" Tobio could hear the smirk in his Sir's teasing voice, but it was hard to focus on when the riding crop was tracing over his left nipple.

"Because I- because I'm a slut, Sir." 

Sir rewarded him with a tap on the ribs, but it wasn't nearly enough. 

"What kind of slut, Tobio?" Sir asked. "Tell me what kind of slut little Tobio is."

"I'm a cum slut, Sir." 

Sir's wicked grin turned the air cold.

"Good answer."

\-----

The lack of vision really disturbed Tobio's perception of time. Or maybe it was the way Sir was stuffing him full of toys until his thighs shook. It seemed like Sir was going through quite the selection tonight.

Tobio wasn't sure how many times Sir had fucked him at this point, just that the first ball of the anal beads was being pushed into him with no resistance at all.

"This will be the last one before Daddy comes home. He's going to be so excited to see his baby boy stretched out for him." 

Tobio moaned brokenly. It was all he could do anymore. He wasn't even sure if his eyes were closed or if he had kept them open against the blackout fabric over his eyes. His hair was plastered to his head and he could feel Sir's cum drying on his thighs and his chin from when Sir had used him.

He must have looked wrecked. That was just the way Daddy liked him. 

"Your fuckhole is so loose now, I bet Daddy could slide right in." Sir punctuated his sentence by pushing in two more beads and Tobio choked on his inhale. 

"Ghk! Hahh, Sir, I-please, I need-"

"Hm?" Sir looked up, though Tobio couldn't see him. "You want the cage off? You think you deserve to cum?" The last, largest bead slipped in. "You want to cum from your ass being played with like a whore?"

Tears wet the fabric over Tobio's eyes as he all but sobbed into the dark. The feeling was too much. There was too much pleasure, all mixed up with pain and desperation, and he couldn't even get hard with the cage locked so tightly around his cock and balls.

"I need to cum- oh God, fuck, pl-please, I- S-Suga, please le-let me-!"

Tobio was still babbling when a new voice cut him off. He hadn't even heard anyone else come in.

"What did you just call him?" A strong calloused hand gripped Tobio's cum covered chin and two fingers forced their way into his mouth, pressed down his tongue like they were trying to rip the words from him. "I don't remember giving you permission to call your Sir by his name."

The fingers left as suddenly as they came and Tobio coughed out, "S-sorry, Daddy."

“And you.” The words were not directed at Tobio but at his Sir. “What did I tell you about playing with him when I'm not here?”

“I know, but I just couldn't help myself.” Sir ripped the beads out and pushed three fingers into Tobio's stretched out hole, all in one earth shattering motion. “Just look at how loose he is for you.”

Tobio bucked his hips and cried into the sensation but the fingers left him empty all too soon. Daddy hummed beside Sir and a different hand- stronger, rougher- slipped over the cage on Tobio's aching prick. 

“Daddy…” Tobio whined. His heart hammered in his throat. This is what he'd been waiting for all night. The hand is gone again and Daddy's warmth moves away from him.

“You pushed him too far, Koushi.” Daddy grumbled in a way that was probably supposed to be chastising, but all it did was make Suga purr.

“You always say that. But I know you love it.” A wet sound hit Tobio's ears. Daddy and Sir were closer and, by the sound of it, Suga had his mouth already working down Daddy's throat. 

The rustle of clothing followed and the pure anticipation of feeling Daddy's cock made Tobio's legs twitch against their restraints. 

“On your back, Koushi.”

“Hajime…” Suga tried to argue, but Daddy's order was not up for debate.

“Don't make me repeat myself, you slut. On your back, legs spread. You need to learn your place.” Daddy's footsteps came closer to Tobio's head until he could feel breath next to his ear, lips on his temple. “Color?”

“Green.” Tobio breathed out. He was better now that he had time to come down from his denied high. 

Hajime brushed his lips over Tobio's cheek once more before he was gone again. There was more rustling and the sound of Suga whining quietly, but no other clues to what Daddy was doing. 

But Suga could still see. 

“Hajime, I-” 

“What did I fucking tell you?” Hajime growled. “You broke my rules and now you're going to pay for it.” His voice dropped down to a dangerous whisper. “And I don't think I gave you permission to use my name. Did I?”

Suga sounded shakier than he did before, but it's only with excitement. “No, you didn't. Sorry, Daddy.”

Suddenly, Hajime was back by Tobio's head, fingers skating along his cheekbones to land on the knot of his blindfold.

“I'm going to take this off, okay?” Tobio nodded and Hajime carefully removed the fabric. 

Even the low light of the room seemed bright to Tobio. After spending so long (an hour? Three?) in darkness, having sight back was almost too much.

But he could now see his Daddy next to him, dress shirt open at the top, sleeves rolled up over the elbow. Tobio wanted to touch him, but he was still woefully tied down. 

And then there was Sir, naked and opening himself with two fingers. The sight made Tobio's hole ache to be filled. 

“That's enough, Koushi.” Hajime said gruffly. “On all fours, ass up.”

There was a little noise from Suga as he dropped down where Hajime pointed, one leg on either side of Tobio's left calf. Tobio looked up at his face for the first time since the blindfold had been placed over his eyes hours before.

His Sir’s eyes looked hazy and dark in the dim lighting. Tobio couldn't see Suga's cock but he felt the damp head drag a trail of precome over his knee. 

A shadow covered Suga's back and Tobio was looking up into dark green eyes. Daddy hovered behind Suga, a small whimper from the latter telling of the fingers working inside him. 

“Tobio,” Hajime rumbled. “You look fucking filthy. Does this mess belong to your Sir?”

Suga choked on a moan that made Tobio pull against his ropes, open hole aching to be touched and his caged cock sore with the pressure of arousal. But he had to answer Daddy.

“Yes, Daddy. Sir came a lot.” 

One of Hajime’s hands came around to prod at Tobio's used hole.

“Did he cum here?”

“Ah, y-yes, Daddy.” The hand moved to the base of his cage. 

“Your little cock is so red.” Suddenly, Suga's head is slammed down onto Tobio's thigh, his nose forced against the stainless steel rings of the cage. “Look what you fucking did.” 

Hajime pushed Suga's face against Tobio's swollen sack until the silver haired man was choking and trying for a full breath of air. 

“He's all swelled up and aching because you don't know your place.” Suga's head was forced further down, his labored breaths over Tobio's perineum making the younger boy's hips twitch uselessly. “You came inside him without my permission and you're going to fix that.”

Hajime did something that made Suga moan out a broken moan of “daddy” as his face was angled into Tobio's ass.

“You're going to lick him out and I'm going to use your ass as my cum dump. Understood?”

Suga and Tobio whined in perfect unison and Hajime paused as he ran a large hand down Suga's back.

“Color, Koushi?”

“Bright green.”

“Good.”

That was the only warning before Hajime was slamming into Suga's still too tight hole, forcing the rim to stretch painfully around his hard cock. Suga screamed into Tobio's skin, but Hajime was already pushing him back down. 

“Put your tongue out, whore. I want that cunt licked clean.” 

A thick, wet pressure swiped over Tobio's hole and his knees jerked against the rope. Suga ground into his shin with every thrust from their Daddy and every moan shook through Tobio on Suga's sinfully hot tongue. 

“How does it taste, Koushi? Do you like licking up your own cum?”

Suga moaned and pulled away just enough to speak.

“Y-yes, Daddy. I like it.” 

A sharp whine cut him off as Hajime’s hand forced him back down by the back of the neck. His mouth got right back to work violating Tobio's hole, drawing muted sparks with every drag over sensitive nerves.

“Fucking disgusting.” Hajime scoffed. His hips still pistoned in and out of Suga in strong motions. “I wonder if anyone else knows what a desperate whore you are.”

One of the men under Hajime moaned, and Tobio thinks it was Suga but he's so out of his own head that he can't be sure. 

Every rock of Daddy's hips pushed Sir's tongue deeper into Tobio's used asshole, sent more painful pleasure straight to Tobio's restricted cock. 

“Da-hah-Daddy,” Tobio choked out, “I n-need, I can't- hurts. It h-hurts!”

“You can take it.” Hajime’s green eyes were trained on the tears that started to streak over Tobio's cheeks. Tobio knew daddy liked it when he cried. 

But it really did hurt. His cock was swollen and aching within the cage, pulsing hard with every heartbeat. 

“Haahhh-” Suga moaned suddenly against Tobio's hole, “Daddy, cl-close!”

“You want to cum? You think sluts like you get to cum?”

Suga moaned out a mantra of “please, please, Daddy, please” and Hajime grabbed him by the hair again, this time yanking him up to watch Suga struggle for balance.

“Cum, Koushi.” 

Even Sir answered to Daddy, and he was spilling over his stomach and Tobio's thigh with a long moan.

Sir's cum was scorching on Tobio's skin, dripping hot into the crease of his knee and making the brunet moan hoarsely.

Hajime shoved Suga away from him like a used toy.

“Don’t let anything drip out.”

He wasted no time in kneeling over Tobio, running a hand down sweaty skin.

“Color.” He demanded again and Tobio couldn't think of anything to say but,

“Green.”

“Still haven't had enough?” Iwaizumi taunted him, fingers tapping on the metal of the cockcage with each word. “Maybe you just want Daddy to fuck your slutty hole.”

His green eyes focused on Tobio’s hips twitching up and his lips pulled into a smirk when the caged cock spilled precome over the metal rings.

“D-Daddy…”

“Yes, Tobio?” 

“Please, please l-let me cum. I've been so good!” Tears slid down his face again with a fresh wave of sobs. Iwaizumi grinned.

Daddy's hands felt like electricity on Tobio’s hypersensitive nerves; each dragging touch felt like a threat. Those strong hands slid up Tobio’s thighs and settled under his swollen sack.

“Listen carefully, Tobio.” It was hard to focus with Daddy rubbing his balls like that, but Tobio tried. “I'm going to take this off, but you're only allowed to cum when you're on my cock. Understood?” 

“Yes, yes, please.” Tobio babbled. 

The pressure on his cock started to lessen until Iwaizumi was pulling the last ring away from Tobio's sack. Tobio almost cried again when he felt Iwaizumi's lips brush his aching dick. 

“Your little baby cock is sore, isn't it?” 

Another kiss was pressed to his balls and all the blood leaving his brain made him dizzy for a second. Finally being allowed to get hard was a curse disguised as a blessing. It only made the knot in his gut tighter, and the ache of his flesh stronger. 

“Daddy-"

“I know, baby.” Iwaizumi cut him off as he sat up again. “Daddy is going to fuck you.”

That's the only warning he's given before Iwaizumi's cock is pressing inside, so much thicker than Suga’s tongue had been. The stretch made Tobio's back arch sharply as he screamed. 

Daddy thrusted into him without a second thought, never mind waiting for Tobio's hole to adjust to the new intrusion. 

“Fuckin’ hell, you're still tight.” 

The praise made Tobio whimper more so than the cock pounding into him. Even if it did feel amazing, he was too far gone to think about what went beyond pleasure and into pain. Every nerve was on fire, screaming for peace, but he did nothing to stop it. 

He let it take him, let it steal what was left of his consciousness and wash all cognition away. There was a vague awareness when his orgasm began to build, but it hit him like lightning when the feeling kept building.

“Daddy!” Tobio cried out. It was a warning and a plea all in one.

“You want to cum, baby?”

_God, yes._ Tobio tried to piece together his words, make Iwaizumi understand.

“Daddy- Want...Hot- Hnng, c-cum please!” 

“Fuck, you're so good for me, Tobio.” Iwaizumi pushed Tobio's thighs flush to the mattress, as open as he could possibly be. “Cum on my cock, babyboy. Make a mess for Daddy.”

Everything went white. Searing hot pleasure wracked Tobio's worn out body, his moan ripped from his lungs. Sensory nerves shot off for far longer than it probably lasted, but Tobio noticed nothing until suddenly they weren't moving anymore and Iwaizumi was pulling out, a thick trail of cum following. 

“Tobio,” It was Sugawara by his head, working on releasing his wrists from the restraints. “Are you still with us?”

Tobio can't do much but look up at him, let his hands drop to the silver haired man's lap to be massaged.

“I told you you pushed him too far.” Iwaizumi murmured. 

The dark haired man was working on Tobio's ankles. If Tobio focused, he could feel the tingly feeling stinging his extremities. 

“He didn't safeword.” Sugawara sounded a bit indignant, but soft enough that Iwaizumi only sighed.

“I know. How about you? Feel okay?”

“I'm fine, Hajime.” Sugawara said. They shifted around until one of them was on either side of Tobio. 

“Tobio,” Iwaizumi tapped Tobio's chest until blue eyes focused on him. “How do you feel?”

It took a moment for Tobio to reply, and when he did he sounded raspy, a little broken. 

“Tired...Hold?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Iwaizumi tucked himself back into his slacks and slipped an arm under Tobio's head and legs. “You gotta hold on to me, okay?”

The younger male did as he was told, snuggled into Iwaizumi's chest. Sugawara smiles at Iwaizumi. 

“Go start his bath. I'll clean up and be right in.”

\-----

Tobio doesn't remember Iwaizumi getting him in the tub, or having Sugawara join him and gently scrub the cum and the sweat from his skin. He only felt more back to himself when they have him redressed and curled up in Iwaizumi's bed.

“Suga.” It's said as a greeting, warm off Tobio's lips as Sugawara slips under the blankets with him. The silver haired man kissed his forehead.

“Hi. How are you?”

“Tired, but good.”

“Good.” Sugawara smiled. “It wasn't too much for you?”

“I know the safewords.” Tobio huffed. “I would have used them if it was too much.”

“You were in deep, though, babe.” Iwaizumi chimed in, crawling in on Tobio's other side. “It's our job to worry about you.”

Iwaizumi's arms were strong and warm around Tobio's torso. He still felt like jello, in the best possible way. Sugawara rolled over to turn off the bedside lamp, but came closer as the darkness fell over them.

“You were so good for us. You always are.” Sugawara sounded sleepy too, and Iwaizumi had to smile. Both of his submissives were worn out from their play time.

“You were both good.” Iwaizumi reached out to touch Sugawara's hip across Tobio. Sugawara smiled at him in the dark.

“I love you both so much.” 

“Hajime, Koushi.” Tobio mumbled. Sleep was pulling him further down, words leaving his lips half formed. “Love you.”

The words curled around Iwaizumi's lips in a smile, settled in the middle of his chest.

“Love you more.”


End file.
